Today, mobile devices have become a part of everyday life. Use of mobile devices is growing rapidly not only domestically but in emerging markets as well. Many countries that lack sufficient land-line infrastructure are turning to mobile networks. Users in these countries are buying or leasing mobile devices as a primary means of Internet access. Whether it is a cellular phone, a smartphone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or the like, mobile users everywhere are increasingly using these mobile devices containing mobile applications as a means to access web applications
Accessing web applications on a mobile device presents obstacles for both the mobile device user and the mobile device developer. For example, a conventional mobile application might operate using a scripting language such as Javascript, while network services characteristically respond to and with an Extensible Markup Language (XML), therefore making it difficult for the mobile device and the network services to communicate with one another. The different languages make it both time consuming and expensive for the mobile device to access the web applications to interact and/or utilize data received from the web applications.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the mobile devices ability to receive and send data to a network.